The Secret's In The Telling
by Alia-karasu
Summary: Draco Malfoy subit l'impensable quand il edt transformé en loup-garou. Comment est-il supposé vivre une vie quelconque, surtout quand Potter continue de fourrer son indésirable nez là-dedans ? DMHP, SSRL
1. It Begins

**Sakuri: **Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Harry Potter, si vous ne l'aviez pas compris. Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit très bon vu que je je crois avoir eu du mal à rendre justice à des personnages que j'adore tel que Draco Malfoy.

Mais ouai, je n'étais pas en train de trouver une idée particulièrement originale ,mais j'ai commencé à écrire ça, je me suis aperçue que je n'avais jamais lu une histoire qui soit complète où Draco est changé en loup-garou avant ! Si quelqu'un connait une fic complète de ce genre, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un lien. Sinon, voilà ma version du sujet.

Bonne lecture.

*******

**Titre: **The Secret's In The Telling

**Auteure**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Sommaire**: Draco Malfoy, sang-pur et prince de serpentard, subit l'impensable quand il est attaqué et mordu par Rémus Lupin. Comment est-il supposé vivre une vie quelconque, surtout quand Potter continue de fourrer son indésirable nez là-dedans ? DMHP, SSRL (probablement)

**Disclaimer**:Je ne possède rien ni personne

**Chapitre 1**: It Begins (Ça commence)

***

Draco Malfoy était pourri-gâté – et joyeusement conscient de ce fait.

Actuellement, l'auto-proclamé Prince de Serpentard était affalé sur le canapé le plus proche de la cheminée, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Pansy Parkinson alors qu'elle caressait docilement ses cheveux. Il avait fait venir du chocolat par les elfes de maison, et Blaise avait réussit à introduire de la bierre-au-beurre.

La sixième année allait être une meilleure année que ce qu'il avait espéré. Tout d'abord, il y avait le nouveau membre du staff, le Professeur Slughorn, qu'il approuvait totalement. Un individu qui appréciait une bonne situation chez les élèves devait être admiré. Il était tellement différents des autres imbéciles de professeurs– comme McGonagall, qui ne faisait qu'étaler son amour si griffondor des sang-de-bourbe. Oui, Slughorn était définitivement digne d'enseigner à un Malfoy.

Une autre bonne chose cette année était que le Professeur Snape avait finalement obtenu sa place comme professeur de Décence Contre les Forces du Mal. Tous en convenaient, leur directeur de maison était surement plus apte pour ce rôle que d'autres – le loup-garou, par exemple – mais la principale raison qui plaisait à Draco à ce point était que, maintenant que Severus avait ce qu'il voulait, il était encore plus agréable avec ses serpentards que d'habitude. Draco était assez étonné que Dumbledore prenne autant de bonnes décisions d'un seul coup. La seule mauvaise chose avec l'année à venir était que ce Lupin était de retour, cette fois enseignant le Soin aux Créatures Magiques – ce qui était approprié, en y réfléchissant. Mais ça allait, vu que c'était une classe que Draco n'avait définitivement pas prise, et l'humble et insignifiant bonhomme serait marrant à railler de temps en temps.

Et finalement, probablement la meilleure chose même, Harry Potter n'avait _jamais_ était si misérable!

Oh, les affaires étaient bonnes pour Draco en ce moment. Son professeur de Potion l'aimait parce qu'il était un sang-pur et riche, son Professeur de défense était son propre parrain, qui l'avait toujours favorisé, et Harry_ fichu_ Potter passait ses journée à paraître proche du suicide. Ça, bien sûr, venait avec le bonus de voir le belette et la sang-de bourbe avancer sur un fil, ayant l'air d'hésiter entre pleurer et fuir dans le direction opposée à leur précieux Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

"Draco, on va de nouveau faire un passage par les cuisines. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils y faisaient des pancakes pour demain matin. Tu viens?"

Ouaip. La vie était belle.

***

Hermione Granger savait très bien ce qui n'allait pas chez son meilleur ami– c'est juste qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour ça. Que doit-on dire ou faire pour consoler quelqu'un comme Harry ? Harry, qui au mieux était secret et solitaire, mais qui s'était totalement renfermé au point qu'il était dur de savoir comment agir près lui…

Elle savait qu'il avait le droit d'agir ainsi, vraiment. Harry n'avait jamais eu une vie heureuse, après tout. Entre les Dursleys et Voldemort, ses parents et Cédric… et maintenant Sirius. Elle avait su que tout allait le rattraper un jour. Sirius avait été le coup final, surtout qu'il avait eu l'été pour se morfondre.

Mais que pouvait-elle y faire? Un garçon de seize ans que ni elle ni Ron ne savaient comment traiter. Comment étaient-ils sensés trouver comment soigner quelqu'un comme Harry? Même elle c'était hors de sa portée. Elle aurait pu aller voir McGonagall ou même Dumbledore, mais ils auraient surement fait quelque chose maintenant si c'était nécessaire…? De plus, maintenant que Lupin était de retour à l'école, elle avait espérait qu'il serait capable de parler à Harry, surtout depuis qu'Hagrid était absent pour une mission que lui avait donné Dumbledore.

Hermione savait que son ami n'était pas au point où il irait faire quelque chose de stupide. Il avait juste besoin de se sortir ça de la tête, c'est tout. _Bien sur_ il allait être déprimé! Il venait juste de perdre la seule figure parentale qu'il avait connu et aimé. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, vraiment ?

Ils allaient juste faire ça sortir de lui, c'est tout.

***

Harry Potter regardait dans le lac, il regardait alors que quelque chose en dessous faisait clapoter la surface, et il tentait de ne penser à rien.

Un léger mouvement fit descendre l'éclair-de-feu sur lequel il était jusqu'à ce que ses pieds pendent quelques centimètres au-dessus de l'eau. Un autre geste et le balai remonta en piquet, créant une piste d'embruns sur son passage. Il volait à l'instinct, se souvenant de la fois où il avait volé avec Buck au-dessus du lac, quand il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la direction de l'hippogriffe. C'était pitoyable, voler n'était plus comme avant.

Il remonta d'encore quelques centimètres avant de se pencher sur le côté, de façon à être à l'envers sur l'éclair-de-feu qui volait à toute vitesse. C'était un mouvement pour lequel il s'était entrainé jusqu'à pouvoir le faire dans son sommeil. Quand il se remit à l'endroit, ses cheveux étaient humides de l'eau du lac, mais il ressentait quand même un peu d'excitation.

Et maintenant, d'indésirables pensées recommençaient à se glisser dans sa tête. Il dirigeait son esprit vers ses mouvements, ses devoirs de métamorphose, son épreuve pratique de potion demain matin, tout ça en tentant de combattre l'inévitable.

Comme toujours, bien sur, il échouait, et devait atterrir avant de tomber.

Debout près du lac, éclair-de-feu en main, basket s'engloutissant doucement sur la terre boueuse et robes se collant froides et mouillées contre sa peau, il regardait intensément le ciel s'assombrir et essayait désespérément de ne penser à rien.

***

Rémus Lupin pouvait sentir le changement approcher, approcher comme un bête à l'écart. Ça hurlait dans ses oreilles et claquait à ses talons, le faisant marcher sans repos. De la sueur dégoulinait sur son cou et son dos, et il tordait sa tête d'un coup vers le côté comme tentant de désarçonné une douleur cinglante.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au gobelet orné reposant sur sa table de nuit, rempli avec la potion bouillonnante que Severus avait concocté pour lui plus tôt cet après-midi, avant de se précipiter vers un chaudron d'une quelconque potion qu'il était en train de préparer. La potion tue-loup. Il allait devoir la prendre bientôt. Maintenant, en fait. La lune se levait déjà.

Néanmoins, il s'en détourna brusquement pour une nouvelle fois, gronder. Le loup en lui se battait contre ça plus durement que jamais, sa férocité nourri par ses propres émotions malveillantes. Il voulait crier, rager et ne rien faire d'autre. Le loup voulait tout ça aussi, et il voulait chasser. Ils voulaient tout les deux porter le deuil.

Tremblant, il essuya son visage avec le dos de sa main, essuyant les larmes qu'il avait déjà versées. Ce mouvement amena ses doigts dans son champs de vision. Les ongles devenaient déjà plus sombre, s'allongeant. Maintenant, ses yeux devaient être ambrés et ses crocs se former. Il restait quelques minutes.

Ça lui demanda des efforts de se forcer à se retourner et marcher vers la table, tombant à genoux avant d'y arriver et avancer une main tremblante vers la potion. Ses doigts l'empoignèrent fermement, ses ongles acérés raclant le métal doré.

"Fais le," il s'ordonna à lui-même, sa voix à peine plus qu'un grondement. "Fais le!"

C'est à ce moment là que le loup donna une dernière, hurlante protestation, déferlant sur lui avec sa mâchoire claquante et ses griffes libérées.

Le gobelet fut balancé hors de sa portée et la potion déversée sur le sol recouvert de tapis et les rideaux proches, instantanément absorbée par les fibres des deux. Désespérément, Rémus se jeta après, se ruant sur l'humide, tapis taché, mais il était bien trop tard.

"Non!" Les crampes arrivaient, commençant dans son torse alors que les muscles se contractaient et les os se déplaçaient. Il s'évanouit, tremblant et frissonnant, essayant de se mettre en boule. "Oh Dieu, non… Non, non, **NON**!"

Le cri qui s'échappa de lui après ça fut un hurlement.

***

"Aller, sérieusement, si tu devais en choisir un – si tu _devait_ le faire! – lequel ce serait?"

Draco roula ses yeux. "Blaise, c'est dégoutant. Peux-tu arrêter?"

Mais pour une fois il fut ignoré alors que les autres serpentard riaient et ricanaient entre eux alors que le groupe de cinq faisait son chemin vers les cuisines. Pansy Parkinson poussa Blaise de façon joueuse, son expression amusé mais soigneusement supérieure. "Franchement, où vas-tu chercher tout ça ? Comme si un seul d'entre nous aller ne serait-ce que _regarder_un griffondor…"

L'adolescent au cheveux noir fit un grand sourire et secoua la tête. "et si tu penses que je vais croire _ça_ un seul instant, tu insultes mon intelligence. Je ne dis pas que tu dois les _aimer_, je dis juste que chacun d'entre nous doit au moins avoir… _regarder_, à un moment ou un autre."

Le blond scandaliser jeta à ses amis un regard de pure horreur. "_Je_ ne l'ai certainement pas fais! Et je ne le ferai jamais, je peux te promettre ça." Le plus jeune des Malfoys renifla hautement, ses sourcils relevés rendant son expression distante. Il sembla y penser un moment, puis frissonna. "Attends, qui as-_tu _regardé?"

Pansy donna un coup de coude à l'autre garçon dans les côtes. "Ouai, vas-y, dis nous." ses encouragements furent encouragés par les gros rires de Crabbe et Goyle.

Blaise sourit de façon réservé. "Un gentilhomme ne regarde pas."

"Bien vu tu n'es pas un gentilhomme, alors, n'est-ce pas?"

"Exact, exact," marmonna Blaise, examinant ses ongles. "Dans ce cas, je suppose je suppose que ce ne serait pas un crime de te dire que j'ai, à l'occasion, noter le bon profile de Ginny Weasley."

"_Quoi_?!" Draco stoppa presque ses pas alors que sa voix grimpait. "La _Belette-femelle_? Quel bon profile ?!"

Blaise ricana. "Celui de derrière."

Pansy fit un bruit désapprobateur dédaigneusement, secouant sa tête à l'humour grossier. Elle prit le bras de Draco et le tapota afin de le calmer. "Aller chéri, ne l'écoute pas. Il essai juste de nous faire peur, j'en suis sure."

"Je ne fais pas ça!" protesta l'autre serpentard, même si son expression était toujours machiavélique. "Franchement, _toi_regarde la prochaine fois qu'elle monte un escalier devant toi!"

"Je préfère pas," annonça Pansy d'une voix trainante par dessus son épaule, alors que Draco restait sans voix et horrifié.

La chamaillerie continua sur le chemin. Ils avaient dépassé les donjons maintenant,et sortaient juste d'une cage d'escalier quand ils l'entendirent.

Quelque chose gronda dans les ombres devant d'eux. Blaise et Pansy attrapèrent leur baguettes, alors que Draco se plaçait automatiquement derrière Crabbe et Goyle, tous alarmés. Dans l'espace confiné du corridor, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumières. Il y avait une fenêtre tout au fond, mais seule la lumière pâle de la pleine lune entrait, ne faisant rien pour illuminé ce qui se cachait devant d'eux.

Dans les ténèbres, accroupis au pied de la fenêtre, quelque chose de large remua.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" siffla Pansy.

"Lumière," claqua Draco derrière elle. "Que quelqu'un nous donne de la lumière !"

"_Lumos_!" entonna rapidement Blaise. Un éclat de lumière les entoura immédiatement – ce qui, il semblait, était une grosse erreur.

Alerter par le flash,la créature se tourna brusquement, ses yeux d'ambre luisant. Un long museau était couvert d'une substance rouge, et des lèvres canines étaient étirées pour révéler un nombre terrifiant de dents.

"Oh Dieu…" souffla Draco, reconnaissant la créature.

La chose continua de se détendre, sa masse semblant grandir et grandir. Ayant été vouté au-dessus de quelque chose avant, maintenant c'était droit, et c'était plus gros que ce qu'on aurait pu espérer.

Alors, sans prévenir, Rémus Lupin dans sa forme de loup-garou courait vers eux, le meurtre lisible dans ses yeux.

Ils crièrent en cœur. Frénétiquement, Blaise leva sa baguette et jeta une série de sorts – chacun rebondissant sans mal sur le loup-garou qui se ruait vers eux. Pansy l'attrapa et l'entraina dans la direction opposée, de retour vers la cage d'escalier.

"Courez!" cria-t-elle, se tournant pour suivre Crabbe et Goyle, qui n'avaient eu besoin d'aucune instruction cette fois. La panique visible sur son visage, Blaise obéit et courut après ses compagnons, jetant toujours des sorts sauvagement par dessus son épaule.

Personne ne nota que le Prince de serpentard n'avait pas bougé, et était en fait immobilisé par sa propre terreur.

Le temps se ralentit pour Draco. Devant lui, les yeux du loup luisaient comme du feu, s'approchant toujours plus près. Tout en lui le poussait à courir, à s'échapper, à faire _quelque chose_ – mais il ne pouvait pas. Pouvait pas bouger, pouvait pas _respirer_. Il allait mourir. Oh Dieu, il allait _mourir_ – tué par ce pathétique et larmoyant bonhomme en cardigan ! Il allait–!

Et alors c'était trop tard pour faire quoique ce soit, vu que c'était sur lui. Hurlant sans retenue, il releva ses bras et tomba en arrière.

Comme si c'était très lointain, il pouvait entendre Pansy hurler son nom encore et encore. Quelqu'un d'autre aussi, quelqu'un criant quelque chose. Quelqu'un criant un sort. Un grand bang suivit, fracassant la bulle de silence et ralentis qui avait semblait l'envelopper .

Le loup s'écrasa sur lui, sa bouche ouverte, fut la dernière chose dont il se souvint.

***

Petite note de la traductrice: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ignore quand je pourrai publier la suite mais il ne devrait pas y avoir plus d'un mois (grand maximum) entre chaque chapitre.


	2. Oh, the Irony

**Titre: **The Secret's In The Telling

**Auteure**: Sakuri

**Rating**: M

**Sommaire**: Draco Malfoy, sang-pur et prince de serpentard, subit l'impensable quand il est attaqué et mordu par Rémus Lupin. Comment est-il supposé vivre une vie quelconque, surtout quand Potter continue de fourrer son indésirable nez là-dedans ? DMHP, SSRL (probablement)

**Disclaimer**:Je ne possède rien ni personne

**Chapitre 2**: Oh, The Irony (Oh, quelle ironie)

Minerva s'était souvent demandé pourquoi ce genre de désastreux événement arrivait inévitablement quand Harry Potter était impliqué. Oh évidemment, ce désastre là n'était pas de sa faute, ou même relaté à lui de façon directe. En fait, cette fois, il avait réussi à l'empêcher de devenir un plus gros, plus tragique incident.

C'étaient les pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle et Harry entraient dans le bureau du directeur. Ses mains restant calmement sur ses épaules, elle pouvait le sentir trembler légèrement de temps à autre. Le garçon portait une expression quasi-permanente de choc, il l'avait depuis… l'incident à l'étage d'en dessous. Il serrait toujours sont balai avec des doigts aux jointures livides, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de poser l'objet. Ses robes étaient trempées et ses chaussures trainaient de la boue partout, mais maintenant n'était pas le bon moment pour le réprimander.

"Nous allons attendre ici quelques moments, Potter," lui annonça-t-elle calmement. "Le professeur Dumbledore va monter dans peu de temps. Vous pourrez lui dire ce que vous savez."

Il acquiesça silencieusement, observant le bureau. Elle savait qu'il était déjà venu ici plus souvent que beaucoup d'élèves – l'année dernière, il avait même détrui une grande partie de la pièce – mais il n'avait jamais manqué avoir l'air curieux quand il était dans le bureau du directeur.

Elle nota que ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide puis se fixaient sur l'armoire qui renfermait la pensine de Dumbledore. Elle en frissonna, mais ne dit rien.

Ils n'étaient là que depuis quelques minutes quand Dumbledore entra rapidement, l'air tendu et ennuyé, encore plus que d'habitude. Il les regarda tout les deux avant d'aller s'assoir derrière son bureau.

"Harry," salua-t-il lentement, sa voix sonnant fatiguée. Il n'y avait pas de pétillements dans ses yeux, et il n'avait pas fait un geste pour leur offrir un bonbon au citron, ce qui en soit était normalement alarmant.

"Professeur," répondit le garçon prudemment, semblant soudain conscient de son apparence peu soigné. Il remua inconfortablement. "Euh, désolé…"

Dumbledore fit un signe vif de la main, agitant sa tête. "Peu importe, mon garçon, peu importe. Si tu pouvais juste me dire ce qui s'est passé, Harry…"

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs acquiesça, baissant les yeux. "J'étais dehors, près du lac, Professeur. Je sais que c'était après le couvre-feu, mais…" Il continua sa phrase par un haussement d'épaules. Aucun adulte n'allait le réprimander, sachant exactement pourquoi le garçon avait commencé à trainer dehors seul ces jour-ci. "Bref, Je…Je voulais aller voir Rémus. Juste pour parler. Pour être honnête, j'avais totalement oublié que c'était cette période du mois. Mais quand je suis arrivé là-bas…"

"Continuez, Potter," Urgea Minerva.

"Quand je suis arrivé là-bas, ses appartements étaient en pagaille. La porte était ouverte, alors je suis rentré. J'ai vu… J'ai vu la potion Tue-Loup renversée partout, et la porte était en morceaux. Je suppose… Je savais ce qui c'était passé. Bon – pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'a pas prit sa potion, Professeur! Ça ne ressemble pas à Rémus! Depuis –"

"Harry, Harry," l'interrompit Dumbledore, sa voix regagnant un ton plus gentil. "Nous savons tous qu'il doit y avoir une explication raisonnable pour cet accident. Mais si tu pouvais juste me dire ce que tu sais."

"Désolé," murmura-t-il. "Et bien, après avoir vu la pièce, j'ai commencé à courir. Professeur McGonagall était la première personne que j'ai trouvé. Je lui ai dit ce qui s'était passé et elle est allée vous chercher, vous et Snape. Mais… après qu'elle soit partie, je les ai entendu crier. Les… les serpentards, je veux dire."

"Alors tu es allé les aider?" demanda Dumbledore, regardant son étudiants par dessus ses lunettes en croissant de lune..

Harry haussa légèrement une épaule. "Et bien, ouai je suppose. Je ne pouvais pas juste les ignorer, vous savez? Je pouvais les _entendre_. Et puis, quand je suis arrivé là-bas, j'ai vu Rémus… Il était près à attaquer Malfoy, qui était juste planté là comme le connard qu'il–"

"Ahem!" toussota Minerva.

"Désolé," murmura-t-il de nouveau, cette fois semblant bien moins navré. "Bon en tout cas, j'ai lancé un _Petrificus Totalus_. Rémus s'est un peu effondré sur Malfoy, qui a dut s'évanouir ou un truc du genre. Et… et bien, c'est là que vous êtes tous arrivés."

Les trois furent silencieux pour de longues minutes. Dumbledore regardait son bureau par dessus ses doigts, un pli se formant entre ses deux sourcils argentés. Harry se balancé d'un pied sur l'autre, apparemment tentant de ne pas trop goutter.

Finalement, le directeur releva la tête. "Tu as bien fait, Harry. Tout bien réfléchi je ne suis pas étonné que ton sort aie pu affecter un loup-garou adulte. Comme tu le sait, la plupart ne peuvent pas. Tu as dus mettre une certaine force derrière."

L'adolescent haussa encore les épaules,ayant l'air étrangement embarrassé. "J'ai paniqué, Je suppose," dit-il, pour s'expliquer. "Hum, Professeur? Malfoy est il… vous savez, ok?"

A ça, le pli se renforça, et une troublée, triste expression passa sur le visage du vieil homme. "Il ne l'est pas, j'en ai peur. Loin de là, en fait."

L'étonnement d'Harry était évident, tout comme celui de Minerva. Elle fit un pas nerveux en arrière, ses mains se serrant. "Mais Albus, je croyais que Rémus avait seulement blessé Miss Teigne! Il ne va pas mourir?"

Dumbledore secoua la tête. "Non, non. Mais il pourrait voir cette alternative comme pire."

Ils comprirent de quoi le directeur parlait au même moment.

Minerva mit une main devant sa bouche. "Oh, Rémus ne va jamais se pardonner…"

"Je suis sur que M. Malfoy ne va pas être très près à lui pardonner non plus."

Minerva se mordit la lèvre. "Mais comment? Je croyais que M. Potter était arrivé à temps pour empêcher quoique ce soit de ce genre…"

Dumbledore secoua la tête. "Rémus a dû le mordre avant ça. Personne n'aurait pu changer ça, bien sur. Poppy est en train de l'examiner en ce moment, mais je pense que nous savons tous qu'elle ne peut rien y faire. Elle le garde inconscient jusqu'à ce que nous soyons capable de lui expliquer la situation."

Harry frissonna. "Que va-t-il se passer? Pour les deux. Est-ce que Rémus va être puni pour ça? Va-t-il être autorisé à rester à l'école?"

Dumbledore le regarda sérieusement. "Pour le moment, ceci n'est pas encore décidé, Harry. Personne à part nous ne sait pour l'accident, et seul M. Malfoy a été blessé – bon, a part pour, bien sur, la perte tragique du compagnon félin de M. Rusart." Il fit une pause, l'air sombre pendant un moment avant de continuer. "Je suppose que cela va être la décision de M. Malfoy, s'il veut rester discret sur cette affaire ou pas."

Harry grogna. "Aucune chance que Malfoy soit capable de se taire à propos de ça! C'est sa chance de _ruiner_ Rémus! Et il a toujours été si mélodramatique à propos de plus petites choses! Regardez ce qu'il a presque fait à Buck!"

Pour un très court moment, le pétillement revint dans les yeux du directeur, avant de disparaître de nouveau. "Ah, mais Harry, tu oublis la réputation de M. Malfoy."

"Comme quoi? Un snob, connard–"

"Comme_ sang-pur_, Harry."

Minerva soupira. "Vraiment, Albus, où cela nous mène-t-il?"

Lentement, Dumbledore se re-assit sur sa chaise. "Comme presque tout le monde dans cette école le sait, M. Malfoy s'enorgueillit de son héritage de sang-pur. Pensez vous vraiment qu'il va vouloir que cela devienne une information publique, qu'il est devenu un loup-garou? Avec les lois telles qu'elles sont à ce moment, il va devoir perdre beaucoup. Une bonne part de sa fortune, d'abord, et son statut d'héritier. Son père est un homme sans merci. Il ne va pas être agréable avec Draco…"

"Albus, qu'êtes vous en train de dire? Vous n'êtes surement pas en train de suggérer une couverture?"

Harry regarda l'un et l'autre rapidement, avant de marcher jusque devant le bureau du directeur. "Est-ce possible? Pouvez-vous… pouvez-vous aider Rémus avec ça? Il ne va pas être blâmer pour quoi que ce soit, si Malfoy ne parle pas?"

Dumbledore leva un long doigt pour les calmer. Il regarda intensément les deux. "Pour le moment, je ne suggère rien. Nous sommes en train de discuter la situation tel qu'elle est. Au final, tout va être déterminé par M. Malfoy et le Professeur Lupin. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour altérer les faits. Compris?"

Avec réluctance, Harry acquiesça.

Le directeur soupira et lui donna un sourire las. "Bien. Maintenant va au lit, mon garçon. Une fois encore, Tu as eu une nuit épuisante."

---

Harry rentra sur la pointe des pieds dans le dortoir des griffondors cette nuit, ne voulant pas réveiller quelqu'un à qui il devrait donner une explication. Il était presque minuit à ce moment là, et longtemps après le couvre-feu. Au mieux, ses amis voudraient savoir où il avait été, et pourquoi il trainait une piste d'empreintes de pas mouillées.

Calmement, Il enleva les robes et vêtements ruinés qu'il portait, les échangeant contre un chaud, sec pyjama qui n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi confortable. Épuisé, il s'effondra quasiment sur le lit accueillent, jetant ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et tirant maladroitement le duvet autour de lui, trop fatigué pour s'assoir et le faire correctement.

C'était seulement là, alors qu'il était allongé le visage contre l'oreiller, souhaitant sommeil et divine inconscience, qu'il comprit lentement qu'il était… et bien, énervé.

Comment il avait ne serait-ce que l'énergie d'être énervé le dépassait, mais néanmoins, ses pensées refusaient de se calmer. Elles s'agitaient de manière chaotique, angoisse et colère s'étirant dans le font de son estomac.

Et sur le premier plan de son esprit il y avait Rémus.

Il y avait une explication pour pourquoi Rémus n'avait pas prit sa potion, il le savait. Il devait y en avoir! Harry savait que le loup-garou n'était pas au mieux dernièrement, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait jamais faire quelque chose comme ça volontairement…

Rémus avait prit la mort de Sirius aussi mal qu'Harry. Peut-être même plus mal. Comme Harry l'avait découvert l'année dernière, les deux étaient amants. Plus que ça, même. Sirius lui avait une fois dit que les loups-garous se liaient pour la vie, et il avait dit ça avec une si sincère, et vertigineuse fierté qu'Harry avait pu pendant un bref instant entrevoir la relation que les deux devaient partager.

Maintenant, il voyait le contrecoup.

Trois mois après la mort de Sirius, il semblait que Rémus n'avait pas encore réussi à se reconstruire. Dumbledore n'était pas sur que le loup-garou était près à retourner à l'école, mais Rémus l'avait supplié, disant qu'il avait besoin d'une distraction.

Et bien,ça avait très bien marché, pensa Harry amèrement. Rémus avait surement plus d'ennuis que jamais, et apprendre ce qu'il avait fait à Malfoy allait juste le dévaster une fois encore.

Bien que, si une personne sur cette planete méritait ce qui lui arrivait, c'était Malfoy. Vraiment, quand il y pensait, Harry suspectait qu'il y avait une sorte de justice ironique dans cette attaque. Après tous les ennuis que ce petit morveux avait causé à Rémus en débitant ses idées préconçues, peut-être que c'était la façon qu'avait le destin de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Il fit un demi-sourire à cette idée.

Il se demanda vaguement si ça faisait de lui une mauvaise personne, de penser ces choses. Probablement, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas pour le moment.

Sa grosse préoccupation était de trouver un façon pour que Malfoy se la ferme. Il espérait que Dumbledore avait raison et que le fierté de Malfoy allait le pousser à garder le silence et aider à sauver Rémus.

Parce qu'il serait damné si il perdait la dernière personne au monde qui le liait encore à Lily et James. Avec Sirius de partit, Rémus était tout ce qui lui restait.

Et Malfoy allait être vraiment désolé si il essayait de changer ça..

---

Draco se réveilla doucement le matin suivant, pour être accueillit par une douleur lancinante à l'arrière de son crane,le goût reconnaissable et dégoutant des potions dans sa bouche et la faible sensation de picotement dans son bras. Oh, et il était aveuglé par le rayon de soleil qui passait par une fenêtre juste au-dessus de lui.

Tressaillant, il se roula de l'autre côté, voulant se cacher de la lumière matinale, mais le mouvement ne fit qu'empirer la douleur dans sa tête et heurter son bras.

Rapidement reconnaissant ce qui l'entourait, il fut confu en réalisant qui était dans l'infirmerie.

Curieux, Il leva son bras légèrement douloureux pour l'examiner, le trouvant recouvert de bandages du poignet au coude. Il y avait de légeres taches de sang s'écoulant au travers du linge blanc. Il se sentit étrangement comme s'il revivait sa troisième année, quand ce foutu hippogriffe avait déchiré le même bras ouvert.

Son inquiétude commençant à augmenter, il ramena ses mains en arrière pour délicatement toucher la bosse qu'il portait à l'arrière de la tête, grimaçant à ce qu'il faisait.

Ce fut là que Madame Pomfrey le vit. En quelques secondes elle s'affaira autours de lui, tenant plusieurs fioles de potions multicolores. Un bloc-note et une plume flottant près d'elle, inscrivant apparemment d'eux même.

"Nous sommes réveillé? Bien, bien. Comment vous sentez vous, mon cher? Aucune douleur? Nausée? Température?" Alors qu'elle parlait, elle pressa vivement le dos de sa main sur son front, se mordant les lèvres alors qu'elle tentait de décider si ça semblait normal ou non.

Draco la regarda sans un mot, prit de cours par ses manières très directes. "Non," répondit-il distraitement. "Bon, ma tête me fait mal et– Attendez, pourquoi je suis là? Que s'est il passé?"

Et avec ça, il l'avait apparemment stupéfié pour une fois. Elle cligna des yeux, s'arrêtant complètement dans ses soins. Même la plume s'arrêta comme morte, reposant à plat sur le bloc-note volant derrière elle "v-vous ne vous souvenez pas?"

Il releva un sourcil. "Et bien, vu que je viens juste de vous demander ce qui s'est passé, je pensais que c'était évident."

Encore plus surprenant, son ton clairement odieux ne la mit pas en colère, alors que ça le faisait d'habitude. "Je vais laisser le Professeur Dumbledore vous expliquer tout ça. Il devrait bientôt être là," lui dit elle calmement, ses yeux baissés. Son ton doux l'inquiéta plus qu'autre chose.

"Suis-je mourant ou quelque chose du genre?" demanda-t-il, sa voix peut-être un peu plus aigu que ce qu'il souhaitait.

Elle secoua la tête, un étrange sourire triste sur son visage qu'elle tenta de faire passer pour amusé. "Non, mon cher," répondit elle. "je serait au bout du couloir si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Je vous entendrez appeler."

Yeux grands ouverts, Draco la regarda partir et se demanda ce qui, au nom de Merlin, se passait.

Sans savoir, il regarda son bras plein de bandages et tenta de se souvenir. Il pouvait se rappeler un après-midi relaxant dans la salle commune, durant lequel il avait fanfaronné à propos de tout du quidditch au nouveau boulot du professeur Snape. Après ça, ils avaient décidés de visiter les cuisines, ce qui avait entrainé les observations assez dérangeantes de Blaise à propos de Ginny Weasley, mais après ça… Il n'y avait rien.

Comment diable avait-il atterri ici?!

Comme s'il avait était invoqué par sa demande silencieuse, le directeur lui-même entra dans l'infirmerie, ses yeux reposant rapidement sur Draco et approchant d'un pas leste. Derrière lui venait le Professeur Snape, ses sombres robes voletant légèrement avec son allure rapide.

Ils furent interceptés par Madame Pomfrey, qui leur murmura rapidement quelque chose, les deux se renfrognant en réponse. Secouant sa tête gravement, Dumbledore la dépassa avec un doux, "Merci, Poppy."

Le directeur se plaça au pied du lit, ramenant légèrement ses mains devant lui. "M. Malfoy, on me dit que vous ne vous souvenez de rien en ce qui concerne la nuit dernière?"

Frissonnant, Draco secoua la tête.

"dans ce cas, cela va être encore plus difficile que ce que j'espérais…" Soupirant, Dumbledore semblait chercher ses mots. "M. Malfoy, la nuit dernière vous avez été… attaqué. En fait vous devez des remerciements à Harry Potter. Il se pourrait qu'il vous aie sauvé la vie hier au soir."

"Quoi?!" jappa pratiquement Draco. "De quoi?"

A ça, les deux assemblés autours de son lit furent sans mots, se lançant de regards inconfortables.

"Je vous ai posé une question! De quoi diable devais je être _sauvé_?! Surtout par_ lui_!"

De nouveau, il y eu un silence. Draco regarda d'un visage à l'autre, ennuyé et impatient et légèrement effrayé que personne ne lui réponde. Severus regardait précisément partout sauf vers lui alors que Dumbledore, l'insupportable vieux fou, l'observait avec ses yeux tristes, mais restant toujours aussi inutil.

Finalement, c'est le directeur qui daigna expliquer.

"Dû à des circonstance que nous avons encore à comprendre, le Professeur Rémus Lupin n'a pas prit sa potion la nuit dernière. Vous savez ce que ça signifie, M. Malfoy."

C'était une sensation intéressante de sentir son propre cœur cesser de battre. C'est ce qui sembla à Draco, qui lui rendit son regard pour ce qui sembla une éternité. Il ne pouvait s'en détourner.

"Draco…" C'était Severus, tentant d'avoir son attention, mais il se sentait quand même gelé. Dumbledore n'avait pas cligné des yeux depuis que leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés, comme si le faire aller stopper le flot de communication qui passait entre eux.

Draco toucha son bras timidement, ne le regardant pas. "Il m'a m-mordu…?"

le vieux sorcier acquiesça, une fois.

"Non," dit le Serpentard abruptement, secouant fermement la tête. Il haussa les épaules, presque nonchalamment, sauf pour le léger tremblement qu'il ne sembla même pas noter. "Non, ce n'est pas possible."

Le directeur semblait soucieux, serrant ses mains fermement. "M; Malfoy, ce qui est arrivé est désastreux, Je sais. Mais nous devons garder en tête que bien plus aurait pu être perdu."

Severus lança au vieil homme un regard vicieux, n'étant clairement pas d'accord. "Albus, la vie de Draco ne va plus jamais être la même. Ce qui est arrivé était plus que 'désastreux'. Votre loup-garou de compagnie devrait être renvoyé, si pas exécuté –"

"Ça suffit, Severus," réprimanda Dumbledore, sa voix restant basse et calme.

Draco avait écouté tout ça avec une sensation paralisante grandissant en lui. De nouveau, il secoua sa tête silencieusement, déniant ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Dumbledore tourna ses yeux pleins de pitié sur lui encore une fois. "M. Malfoy, je réalise que c'est un sujet délicat, mais le fait reste que nous devons commencer à faire des préparations. Il y a encore deux nuits de pleine lune, et en tant que… que nouvel victime infecté, elles vont être plus difficiles pour vous. Nous devons commencer bientôt. Maintenant."

"Monsieur, s'il vous plait! C'est ridicule," insista-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Tout ceux écoutant s'étendirent une trace d'hystérie s' développer.

Le directeur s'approcha, se plaçant juste à côté de lui. Il se pencha plus près pour parler d'une voix intense et sérieuse. "M. Malfoy, le déni ne va pas aider dans cette situation. Plus tard, il y aura le temps pour la sensibilité et le réconfort, mais maintenant nous devons nous dépêcher! Vous allez commencer à sentir les premiers effets de la maladie rapidement, vu que c'est votre première pleine lune. Vous devez être près à y faire face! Le Professeur Snape vous a déjà fait un chaudron de potion Tue-Loup –"

Sans avertissements, Draco mit une main devant sa bouche, se retourna, et fut abruptement malade de l'autre côté du lit. Dumbledore recula, son expression grave. "Je ne pensai pas que ça commencerai si tôt. Je pensais –"

Il fut coupé alors que le maitre des Potions passait devant lui, le poussant plus loin. "Ça n'a _pas_ commencé, Albus, il a simplement réalisé l'étendu de ce qu'on vient de lui dire."

dans un geste qui lui valut même un haussement de sourcil de Dumbledore, Severus Snape se percha rigidement sur le lit d'hôpital et enlaça les épaules de l'adolescent tremblant de serpentard.

Draco lui lança un regard fou, secouant la tête frénétiquement. "Professeur, ce n'est pas vrai! Je ne peux pas! Je suis un Malfoy! Pas… pas un… un…"

"Draco, tu dois m'écouter. C'est plus que certainement vrai, malgré ce que nous souhaitons tous. Tu dois accepter ça avant que nous fassions quoique ce soit d'autre. Quand ces deux prochains jours seront derrière nous, nous chercherons un moyen de s'en sortir, ok? Mais en attendant, tu dois travailler avec nous."

"Mais –"

"Pas de mais!" répondit le professeur au mauvais caractère, même s'il garda son bras autours de son filleul. "A moins que tu ne veuille que cette… transformation soit atroce, tu vas travailler avec nous, Draco." Severus se retira doucement, se levant et tournant son regard vers le directeur. "je vais aller récupérer les potions dont nous aurons besoin dans mon laboratoire. La dernière devrait être juste finie maintenant. Si vous voulez bien m'accompagner, Albus?"

Le directeur acquiesça. "Bien sur, Severus. Poppy? Je croix qu'un léger sédatif serait préférable pour M. Malfoy."

La paire partit alors que l'infirmière allait vers le Serpentard.

---

"Comment osez vous prendre position du côté de ce sac-à-puce plutôt que de celui de Draco?!" ragea le maitre des potions dès qu'ils furent hors de portée d'oreille. "Il – il devrait être puni! Confiné! _Certainement_pas autorisé à rester ici comme si rien ne c'était passé–!"

Le directeur interrompit la tirade calmement. "Severus, je vous assure que je ne suis d'aucuns côté ici."

"Comment pouvez-vous dire ça quand le vie de Draco est ruinée, mais Lupin peut garder son moelleux petit boulot et éviter les conséquences?"

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. "La vie de M. Malfoy n'est _pas _ruinée, mon garçon. Pas encore. Et si vous me permettiez de vous expliquer mes motifs, vous sauriez que j'essaie de protéger ce qu'il en reste."

Le plus jeune homme le regarda avec dérision. "Et qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Sa fierté, tout d'abord. Pour autant que je pense parfois que votre filleul peut-être… arrogant, je ne pense pas qu'il mérite d'être humilié à propos de ces derniers événements. Et quoi d'autre – J'essaie de lui évité la colère de Lucius. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que son père le déshériterait et le renierait en une seconde si il découvrait ce qui s'est passé."

Severus se renfrogna alors qu'ils tournaient dans un couloir, s'approchant des donjons. "qu'il en soit ainsi, comment comptez vous punir le loup-gar– Lupin pour ça? Je ne vais pas rester là et le voir s'échapper une deuxième fois!"

Le vieil homme soupira tristement. "Si nous devons garder le secret de M. Malfoy, je ne peux pas reporter l'incident comme vous le savez. Que voulez vous que je fasse?"

"Virez le, c'est la moindre des choses! Pour l'amour de Merlin, Albus!"

Dumbledore secoua la tête. "Je… Je suis réticent à expulser Rémus Lupin de cette école pour le moment –"

Le maitre des potions gronda de colère, s'arrêtant. "Oh, j'aurais dû le savoir! Rien ne va jamais toucher cette homme tant que vous serez là, n'est-ce pas? Il ne peut rien faire de mal apparemment!"

"Severus! C'est ridicule! Si vous devez savoir, Je suis réticent à son départ car je sens qu'il pourrait nous aider. Draco va avoir besoin… d'un guide, si il doit passer par tout ça. Rémus est la seule personne qui peut lui expliquer ce qui lui arrive, et ce qu'il doit attendre."

Le visage du plus jeune se tordis en un regard de haine. "Comme c'est commode pour lui. Cet homme est en train de développer un record pour être capable de se faufiler hors de ces incidents! Pas si longtemps avant j'aurais pu être à la place de Draco, n'est-ce pas? Auriez vous fait la même chose? L'engager en tant que… que… quoi? _Mentor_?! Vous savez très bien comment Draco va réagir à cette suggestion!"

"C'est dans l'intérêt de M. Malfoy –"

"Mais bien sur!" le coupa vicieusement Snape. "Vous avez toujours protégé vos enfants dorés, Albus. Mais au détriment des plus sombres."

Et avec ça, il tourna les talons et partit vers son laboratoire de potion, laissant le directeur le regarder de loin silencieusement, incapable, vraiment, de penser à une défense.

---

Pfiou...et voilà, bon désolé pour l'attente mais là je suis chez mes parents donc c'est dur de trouver du temps libre, enfin...ça et mon dico d'anglais qui est resté chez moi, donc pardonnez-moi si j'ai fait des erreurs...


	3. Note

**29 avril 2010**

**Bien, vous avez dû remarquer mes absences, je n'ai plus internet que par tranches de cinq minutes chez moi, j'ai un gros manque de temps et de motivation aussi...donc toutes mes fics ou presque sont en pause et je suis incapable de dire quand je pourrais répondre à vos reviews. **

**En ce qui concerne The Secret's in the Telling et Union Non-Consentie, et bien si vous avez le temps et le courage vous pouvez les adopter (même s'il faudra aussi l'accord de l'auteur pour la traduction de The Secret's in the Telling), ce ne sont de toute façon pas mes priorités.**

**A bientôt j'espère.**

**Alia**


	4. Chapter 4

Salut,

Comme certains s'en sont peut-être aperçus, Hissha vient de reprendre cette traduction, et ce coup-ci vous allez avoir une fin, c'est certain, le lien de sa fic est dans mes favoris, tout comme le lien vers son profil.


End file.
